Skittles
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Cloud never liked the red kind. Reno could easily change his mind about that. RenoCloud. Yaoi.


**Skittles**

"Hey Spikey, what 'cha doing, yo?"

Cloud Strife did not look up from his concentration, his blue eyes focused on a small bag of Skittles spread in front of him.

"Hn." Came the reply as it looked as if he was dividing the colors of the candy, removing all the reds.

Reno Sinclair blinked once. Then twice and by the third time, a smirk was at his face and he sat down next to the ex-SOLDIER.

"Eh, The red ones are the best, they resemble good features, ya know?"

Still silence. "Yo Cloud, you hear me, 'yo?" Reno asked as he drew his face closer. "Hey Chocobo head, ya listenin' to me?"

Cloud's eye twitch at the nickname and narrowed his eyes to glare at the Turk, a frown planted on his lips.

He parted his lips as the words slipped from them in a soft emotionless voice.

"I hate the red ones." Within the seconds it took for the information to sink into Reno's mind, the green eyes widened as a look of pure and utter shock lit up on his face and with a sudden loud yell. "WHAT!?" Cloud winced and then sighed to himself, this was exactly why he hated the Turk's company. For it seemed no matter where he went or where they were, The Turk was nothing but loud and obnoxious. A pout formed on Reno's lips after a moment. "Those are the best kind, dammit Cloud, It's taste the rainbow not 'pick your favorite, all but the red'!" Cloud tilted his head in cute confusion to his friend/ex-enemy, confused as to why it mattered so much. "Here, If you don't want 'em, I'll take them." Reno spoke up and scooped the lonely pile of red Skittles into his hand, pouring them into his mouth. Cloud watched him in silence before turning back to dividing the many colors of the rainbow candy.

"They all taste the same anyway." He mumbled with a shrug.

Reno groaned and slumped back into his chair of the Seventh Heaven Bar. "You're kidding me, 'yo."

"Then why are you so picky of the red ones?" Cloud paused in his action, just staring down at the bar counter.

"I don't know."

Reno lolled his head back, his arms leaning off the chair's back as he sighed, the sight of he chest rose as the bare skin was seen through the loose barely buttoned shirt. He chuckled and Cloud remained silence, waiting for Reno to add more of his input of which he always did. "You're a confusing guy, Cloud, How did Zack ever manage to deal with you?" It was meant as a joke but it instead became a serious stab to the swordsman's heart as it ached for his deceased friend. "Red. That was the color **she** always wore...." Cloud spoke in an emotionless tone, finding himself to be in the topic of his hate for the color red.

"Eh? Who?"

"...."

"Oh, oh! The flower girl chick, I remember her, she was a cutie." Reno grinned.

Cloud glared. "What? She was, don't say she wasn't Cloud, nobody likes a hypocrite."

"By any chance are you drunk, Reno?"

The Turk laughed at that one. "You're funny."

Cloud didn't reply, only going back to his usual quiet state, looking up to watch Tifa as she was cleaning the counters once again, her shift over as the bar seemed to be closing up at it's fatal hour. Reno looked down to the bar counter, finding his eyes to wander every color of the candy Cloud had separated, finding but one red left. "There's one left." He announced, looking to his blond spiky haired friend.

"Hn."

"Last chance, 'yo."

"...."

"I'm sure you'd like 'em, If I convinced you."

That caught the swordsman's interest and a small smirk was at Cloud's face. If Reno could convince him of anything then it was worth seeing the try for Cloud never really changed his mind and if Reno could change him of that, he'd give up all the gil in the world. "Do what you want." Reno grinned instantly, that devilish look that worked so well with his looks appeared and and set up his pointer finger in a waiting motion, reaching out to the skittle as he popped it in his mouth and Cloud waited. Reno moved closer and the blond felt a bit of nervousness come over him until soft lips of his Turk friend touch his and the blue eyes of the ex-SOLDIER's went wide in shock as he did nothing but sit there and take it all in.

The sly tongue of the Turk's slowly moved over Cloud's lower lip, pleading for entrance.

Slowly, the lips parted, acting with no self control as the tongue instantly shot into Cloud's mouth and every part was taken in claim of the skillful tongue of Reno Sinclair.

Both sets of eyes were shut as tongues soon touch and strange enough, The swordsman found himself moaning in response.

Then the taste of Strawberry was left at Cloud's lips and Reno pulled back with a grin on his face while poor innocent Cloud Strife held a small blush as a small red skittle rested in his mouth, the flavor sending a pleasurable rush on his taste buds.

"Well Cloudy, Did I change your mind?" Reno asked as the grin never left his face.

"Hn." Reno laughed and shook his head, unbelievable. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That's what a kiss from Reno will do to you, 'yo, It works wonders and sometimes in your case Cloudy, even miracles."

"It was a skittle Reno, no need to get a big head." Cloud chuckled.

"Although I think the red is now my favorite out of them all."

"Eh, I can't blame ya at all." Reno grinned stupidly.

* * *

RenoCloud Fluff~ :3 Review pwease.


End file.
